Operacion DESASTRE
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: historia abandonada por falta de inspiracion y de reviews, futuramente sera borrada o re-escrita nose todo depende...
1. Operacion DESASTRE

KND Los chicos del barrio

Ps aqui esta mi primer fic de todos

espero que les guste y espero unos reviews jejejeje

y KND es propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network Studies.

nos vemos/leemos...

Operacion: D.E.S.A.S.T.R.E

Dudosa

Entidad

Sostiene

Anelos

Siniestros

Tras

Ridiculas

Experiencias. (nota tarde media hora para decodificar esto jejeje)

Parecia un dia comun y corriente para el sector V de los chicos del barrio, un dia mas para luchar con cualquier malvado adulto que deseos de reprimir a los ni os con sus absurdas cosas de adultos. Para ver las caricaturas o jugando en la prestigiada casa en el arbol, pero desgraciadamente no es la misma situacion en la nueva base lunar de los chicos del barrio.

Respondan... sector V... necesitamos refuersos - dijo con gran desesperacion la suprema lider numero 362 mientras dejaba correr lagrimas por el terror que estaban experimentando en ese momento.

Aqui sector V - dijo numero 1 - cual es la situacion? - pregunto con gran shock ya que no podi creer como pudo ver la cara de raquel aun y cuando se cortaba la transmicion a cada momento.

Uno... necesi... u secto... bajo ataq... - respondio 362 con una vos llorosa y con la poca transmicion que podia enviar en ese momento antes de que se cortara la transmision por completo.

Base lunar, por favor respondan, alguien alli? - dijo uno tratando de saber mas sobre la situacion que ocurre en la base lunar en ese momento, pero nadie correspondio ese mensaje... uno ya estaba bajo una gran agusti por enterarse a que malvado villano se enfretaria pero sin pensarlo dos veces rapidamente ctiva la alarma de la casa del arbol para reunir a su equipo e ir a socorrer a sus compa eros en la base lunar.

Mientras los demas... (minutos antes de que se activara la alarma).

Hermano, por fa vamos a jugar un rato - dijo tommy o numero T como lo quieran llamar, con una voz dulce y rogandole por un momento de diversion a su hermano numero 2.

Por favor, tommy dejame empaz - dijo dos con una cara de enojado - no ves que estoy ocupado haciendo unos ajustes a nuestra tecnologia 2x4?

Si, pero... tu ya no has tenido tiempo para mi - dijo tommy enojado - tu siempre estas ocupado con los chicos del barrio y blablablabla...

Dos suspiro profundamente - mmm... haaaaaaa... esta bien vamos de una vez - dijo dos mientras le tapaba los ojos a tommy con su propio sombrero de numero T.

Entusiasmadamente tommy grita con alegria - yeaaaaaaaah! y que jugamos primero eh? escondidas, agentes secretos, (ironicamente no lo creen ya que son en realidad agentes) o futbol? - parecia un ni o que por primera vez llega aun parque de diverciones, no sabia que hacer primero pero no se le quitaba lo animado de hacer de todo.

Ya, ya tommy, y pensar que fuiste tu quien nos salvo del malvado plan de Padre para convertirnos en animales - dijo dos con gran orgullo pero algo burlon al ver a su hermanito en ese estado.

Naa, eso fue muy facil para mi, pero no puedo negar que soy el mejor - dijo tommy alagandoce a si mismo y sintiendose el mejor de todos.

jajajajajajajaja, lo que tu digas hermanito.

Despues dos se acerca a el felizmente y reposa su mano en el hombro de el... pero... derrepente siente algo, algo muy dificl de explicar en ese momento. Ese sentimiento le da o su corazon, era como si acababa de descubrir un momento de horror que no tomaria momento sino en un futuro muy cercano, algo traumatizador.

Tommy ve a su hermano que ponia una cara pensativa y lo trato de despertar, pero el estaba ausente analizando esa sensacion, ese sentimiento que tuvo hasta que...

Memo despierta! - grito tommy lanzandole una cubeta con agua.

Que, cuando, donde? - exaltandose por la forma en que lo sacararon de sus pensamientos bruscamente a dos.

Pues, tavas con una cara de lelo mientras te preguntaba que si quieres jugar a los vaqueros? - dijo tommy con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Pero no era motivo para mojarme!

Lo siento...

Sabe que que olvidalo - dijo dos recordando esa sensacion que tuvo hacia su hermano, por un momento pudo ver a tommy distante - voy a cambiarme y orita jugamos.

Yeaaaaaah! - dijo tommy nuevamente feliz.

Ve sacando las cosas para... antes de terminar su oracion, dos escucha la alarma de la casa en el arbol.

Oh no, hay problemas! - dijo dos apresurandose a cambiarse y salir como un rayo a la urgente llamado - me tengo que ir tommy.

Esta bien - dijo tommy muy desilucionado dejando correr una lagrima por su mejilla y cabeza abajo.

De repente dos se detiene para ver a su hermanito triste y decepsionado, al verlo asi lo pone mal sentimentalmente sin sabeer porque ya que dos no es un ni o que muestre afectos de hermano a su hermanito.

Oye tommy, perdoname es que es mi deber ayudar a los chicos del barrio y... tu sabes, pero regresando jugaremos todo lo que quieras - dijo dos para animarlo un poco.

Si, claro - dijo tommy sarcasticamente y aun triste mientras se disponerse a salir para jugar solo.

Tommy espera - dijo dos mientras lo alcanzaba para verlo a los ojos - perdon se que ultimamente no he estado mucho contigo y menos siendo tu hermano mayor.

A que te refieres? - dijo tommy confundido.

Pues si veras - dijo dos suspirando profundamente para contarle algo que nunca antes le habia comentado por el paso de los a os - cuando tenia tu edad queria ser un miembro de los chicos del barrio, para ayudar a todos los ni os como tu, para que... pudieran divertirse todos los dias jejejejeje - sigui explicandole dos a tommy mientras lo veia a sus ojos - y sabes cuando escuche que iba a tener un hermanito menor estaba tan emocionado que no me podia contener la alegria, y cuando naciste era el chico mas afortunado del mundo, ya pensaba que te hiba a ense ar todo sobre aviones, queria que te divirtieras como un ni o normal...

Pero que paso dos? - dijo tommy aun mas confundido y con gran curiosidad por saber que fue lo que cambio de parecer a dos.

Comenzo a empeorar las cosas - dijo dos desanimado- mas y mas villanos comenzaron a salir y comenze a ir a mas y mas misiones, y con el paso del tiempo tu comenzaste a crecer mas y mas, de un momento a otro ya te combertiste en un miembro oficial de KND, al principio me decilucione mucho ya que perdi el momento para pasar el mejor de todos los tiempos contigo pero otra parte de mi estaba orgulloso de ti ya que no tuviste miedo a combatir a los villanos y crei que serias mi compa ero.

Oh - dijo tommy un poco decilucionado por escuchar eso pero despues se le dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar lo ultimo.

Mira solo quiero que entiendas esto, que aunque ayas crecido rapidamente y no haya estado ayi para verlo, toy orgulloso por ser tu hermano mayor, el hermano de un ni o que se sabe valer por si mismo jejeje...

Gracias memo - dijo tommy dandole un gran abrazo.

A lo que esto lo respondio sin duda dos.

Ok... ps me voy ya luego vengo a jugar es una promesa - dijo dos al separarce de tommy y corriendo hacia su cuarto para cambiarse.

Tommy solamente le responde con una gran sonrisa y con el dedo pulgar como muestra de apoyo total y lentamente saliendo al patio.

Minutos despues escucha un jet pack y volte a ver al cielo donde ve salir como todo un guerrero hacia otra gran batalla que donde saldria victorioso.

que es lo que va a pasar? por que dos saca todo sus sentimientos a tommy de repente? sera verdad que dos mas 2 mas 2 son 4? estas son algunas preguntas que seguro les pasa por la mente pero solamente les puedo afirmar que memo oculta un gran temor en si al momento de salir como todo un guerrero y sera el unico miembro que sentiria eso ?.

Espero que no los haya aburrido con esto y que lees haya gustado y si tengo suficientes reviews les prometo que terminare mi fic XD les aseguro que les va a encantar jejejejejejeje...


	2. Sentimientos expuestos

Aqui les dejo mi segunda parte y veo que aunos cuantos les gusto pero vamos dejen unos reviews con su

opinion o algo jejejejeje

espero que ora si me dejen mas

a recordatorio Code name KND no es mi es propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network Studies...

nos vemos/leemos

Chapert 2- Sentimientos expuestos.

Despues de que vemos a dos saliendo de su casa como todo un luchador para los ojos de su hermanito Tommy, pero no para si mismo. El se sentia en una atmosfera muy densa y pesada, era como si lo estuviera moviendo alguien mas. Esa sensacion, esa persona que la movia veia a dos como un peon en un juego de ajedrez, una pieza con poco movimiento y sin poder defenderse pero si lo usaban sabiamente podria ser la mas poderoza y pieza clave para el triunfo pero si fuera todo lo contrario el seria simplemente una pieza mas de sacrificio.

Pasando a otro lado...

Aaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh! ahora si me las vas a pagar maldita enana del demonio - dijo Cree la hermana mayor de numero cinco - no se porque rayos tenias que ser mi hermanita, eres una mocosa malcriada Arrghh! - dijo Cree mientras sali de su cuarto llena de un liquido muy pegajoso muy parecido al moco pero ligeramente con otro color, pero aun asi con una gran corage y con una cara aterradora roja como un tomate, los ojos cambiando de color de amarillo a rojo y por ultimo saliendole humo de su nariz, claramente se parecia a un toro embramado.

Jajajajajajajajaja que te paso hermanita, acaso ese es un nuevo producto de belleza de adolecentes porqque te sienta muy bien jajajajajajajajajajaja - le contesto con muy poco aliento cinco tras morirse de la risa a ver a su hermana cubierta por esa subtancia y mientras se le caia de su bolsillo un tuvo que decia "NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEA MOCOS". Parece que cinco le jugo una broma a Cree, esa si es una sorpresa ya que cinco tiene un gran respeto a su hermana y nunca le haria una broma como esa, pero al parecer cinco no pudo recistirce en hacerle la broma despues de que Cree le pego la varicela.

Ven aca chiquiya te mostrare modales para que respetes a tus mayores - le dijo mientras la perseguia por el pasillo para darle una buena palisa, mientras esa sustancia caia por todas partes que ella pasaba.

Jejejejeje pero primero me tendras que alcanzar - dijo mientras aun se reia por la broma.

Tu y tus estupidas cosas de los chicos del barrio, por esto me voy a vengar aaaaarrrrgghh! - grita Cree aun persiguiendo a cinco.

Jeje ya veremos eso tu chica moco... puff!... auch! - antes de que terminara la oracion cinco choca con algo o alguin, haciendo que esta se callera y se sobara la cara al levantarce - jeje hola papa - le dijo con una cara de chiciya que la acababan de descubrir la travesura que hizo.

Aaaah! pequena avi que estas asiendo y que es todo este alboroto? - dijo su padre muy animado, ya saben como es la personalidad de ese senor, no me sorprende ya que el trabajaba como un payaso en su juventud.

Mientras llegando por detras y toda limpia, con una gran sonrisa y llega abrasando a su hermanita como si nada huviera pasado - no pasa nada papa solamente estaba jugando con avi jejeje - le contesto a su padre para despistarlo y luego volte a ver a cinco cambiando su cara por una de una bruja macabra que al fin pudo poner sus horrendas manos sobre la mocosa que se habia atrevido a retar - verdad avi? jeje - dijo muy cortado y especialmente sarcasticamente.

Pero lo que nadie se habia percaptado era que cuando Cree toco a cinco por detras, esta estuvo en shock por muy poco tiempo, era un shock que la dejo perpleja pero rapidamente para que no la notaran.

S-si... jeje... - dijo cinco muy desanimada y con aquel shock en su corazon haciendo que este latiera lentamente y muy dolorosamente.

Ah muy bien mis pequenas hijas parece que estan con sus cosas de belleza, eso me encanta y despues ustedes los jovenes van a comenzar hablar de sus tapones y talluitas femeninas jeje - dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa y sin que le diera pena.

Al escuchar esto Cre comienza a pegarle en el pecho diciendole - como puedes decir eso? que no tienes verguenza? no ves que eso es cosa muy persona? papa?

ooh perdon ta bien ya me voy jeje las dejo solas - dijo esto mientras da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina a hacer unas galletas.

Ya que se fue y se perdio de vista Cree voltea a ver a cinco con gran maldad lista para hacerla sufrir, pero antes de eso nota que fue muy raro que cinco no haya dicho nada a su papa cuando dijo esa cosa vergonsoza, pero no le importo - ahora en que nos quedamos - dijo Cree mientras alsaba la vista para ver a su hermanita solamente para extranarse con esa exprecion que hacia sin saber por que.

No importa que me pongas esa cara de perrito no va a funcinar no te voy a perdonar - dijo Cree mientras veia con cara anonima a su cinco.

... perdon - dijo cinco con un hilo de vos muy bajo y con su cara apunto en estallar en llanto, mientras ella sentia en el fondo de su corazon algo inimaginable, ya que una chica puede confiar en su instinto y saber que pronto va a ser parte de algo que pueda que no salga de esa. Avi tenia una cara como dijo Cree de perrito tierno pero esa no era la verdad ella tenia los ojos muy cristalinos, su cara era vaga y muy triste y su voz solloza, solamente Cree creyo que ella trataba de salirse con la suya pidiendo perdon.

Que? no creas que con eso te la vas a librar...

No en verdad perdoname hermana yo se que lo que hice estubo mal y no era mi intencion es que...

"es que" que? no me salgas que ahora si eres una nina buena..

no es eso es que... perdi por un momento es gran respeto que tenia hacia ti y... - dijo cinco muy cortadamente.

Aaaaah! por favor deja de decir esas cosas tu muy bien sabes que yo ya no pertenesco a los chicos del barrio y no tengo muchos recuerdos de eso, eso ya no me importa ya que ahora que estoy con los adolescentes me doy cuenta que estaba en lo incorrecto en luchar contra ellos sino me les hubiera unido desde un principio - dijo Cree sin recentimiento mirando a cinco a los ojos mientras ella dejaba salir unas lagrimas.

No digas eso, tu fuiste una de las mejores agentes de todo el tiempo, siempre te dedicaste por los chicos del barrio y nunca rechasabas una mision, y fuiste tu quien me enseno todo sobre las batallas y sobre los chicos del barrio - dijo cinco secandose las lagrimas para confrontar a su hermana.

Ja no me hagas reir todo lo que tiene que ver sobre los chicos del barrio es pura basura - dijo Cree aclarando las cosas.

Cinco simplemente se quita la gorra para admirarla y decirle a su hermana que significaba para ella - ves esto Cree, esto me lo dio una persona muy importante...

Pat... Cree le dio un golpe en la mano de cinco para que soltara eso y le dijo - mira mocosa yo te di esa vieja gorra eso si lo recuerdo pero no me interesa nada mas que tenga que ver contigo entiendes? - lo dijo amezadoramente.

Entonces cinco recoge la gorra y comienza a llorar sin remedio - esto... mff... esto si me lo diste tu en una mision pero cuando me lo diste me dijiste "quedatelo avi perdon cinco te lo mereces hiciste un buen trabajo hoy" si melodiste como una agente pero cuando lo recibi de ti lo senti como que me lo diste como una hermana que miraba a su hermanita con orgullo!... mff... este es mi posesion mas apresiada que tengo yo nunca de los nuncas me lo quito para nada, jamas porque esto me lo dio mi hermana mayor, una hermana que me quiere y se preocupa por mi, una hermana que estaba alli para ayudarme en cualquier problema que surgiera y la que me enseno muchos valores de los chicos del barrio... mff... - dijo cinco con un gran llanto al ver que su hermana cambio esa amor de hermana por solamente divercion con estupidos adolescentes - y ahora no se de donde viene esto - al decir esta ultima oracion tristemente y cabizabajo se lo lanza a su herman y se va corriendo a su cuarto.

Cree solamente recoge la gorra, muy en el fondo sabia que habia hecho algo muy malo a su hermana, ya no se trataba de simples peleas como hermanas o rivalidades de adolescentes y ninos, era algo muy sentimental algo muy profundo que deja un dolor muy insorpotable. Ella se le queda viendo muy atentamente la gorra mieentras trataba de recordar su pasado en ese momento donde se la regalo pero era inutil ya que veia aquello muy borroso y simplemente con un gran suspiro dijo - lo siento avi - muy vagamente.

Rapidamente se mete a la habitacion de cinco para disculparse pero cuando entra ve como su hermana se va volando a lo que seria a otra mision, y lo ultimo que ve de ella es un ratro de lagrimas. y comienza a decirse a si misma - "nunca crei que veria el dia que salieras a una mision sin esto, perdoname" - dejando la gorra aun lado y saliendo de la habitacion con un amargo sabor en la boca y cabizabajo.

Ahora si tu puedes cuatro es tiempo de decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos a tres tu puedes - decia cuantro saliendo de su cuarto con valor a lo que seria una cita?

PS perdon si me tarde de hecho ya tenia en mi mente todo lo que va a pasar solamente me faltaba las palabras y sentimientos

ademas como que queria ver cuantas personas ivan a ver mi fic y cuantas dejaban su review

ps le doy gracias a Ghost Steve por su review y parece que hubo 11 visitores

pueda que si o no les haya gustado mi fic por eso no la ponia rapido

y los prometo termina esta historia mas rapido si por favor dejen su opinion, preguntas y demas plz... nos vemos/leemos. 


End file.
